Mizore loves Company
by Hugo V
Summary: Mizore's watching - Tsukune's being watched. Can an innocent walk turn into something more? *one-shot set sometime after the end of season 2, sans spoilers*


**Author's Note: I just finished the second season of Rosario + Vampire, and wow... what a show. I'm hoping a third season will be released, but that seems kind of unlikely. Anyway, here's a tribute to the most underused character, in my opinion, Mizore. **

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire, nor any of the show's/manga's affiliates.**

* * *

><p>She's playing the part of the shy observer again, just out of view but still easily noticeable. It's an art, really, balancing on the line between seen and unseen, quiet and heard. The little snow bunny sure knows how to hop.<p>

Tsukune Aono is blind to her following, more concerned with the little game in his head as he smiles dumbly, mouth half gaped. _Moka. _Pause. _Oh, Tsukune. _This inner fantasy stops abruptly when he suddenly comes to his senses and turns, looking over his right shoulder with practiced caution.

No one there but the wind. Or so he thinks. Anybody would. The school side path behind him is barren save for a tree or two. Suddenly, a chilly gust sends his hairs on end. Raising an eyebrow, he asks expectantly-

"Mizore?"

-and receives silence as his answer.

Tsukune rotates fully around. Wind whistles through the lips of dead branches, and everything is still as a photograph. The sun is just beginning to set, casting dying red light over the broken forest he's grown so familiar with. It's just a second, but he takes it to appreciate the strange beauty stretched out in miles of landscape before him, most of which is hidden beneath naked canopies.

"Wow." Tsukune grins as he enjoys the fleeting view. It's a rare moment of solitude, something he took for granted back in the human world. Of course, he didn't have a metric ton of attractive girls chasing after him there, which might serve as a contributing factor.

"Tsukune."

"Gah!" Tsukune whips around, coming face to face with a very bored Mizore, or rather, her normal self. She certainly looks the part, which isn't exactly a horrible picture. Her white shirt hangs loosely from her shoulders, pale in the evening glow; a pair of knee high, purple striped socks accentuate the rest of her natural features, especially her chilly blue eyes.

"How are you?" Mizore asks. It comes out as less of a question and more of a statement, spoken in that airy monotone Tsukune has learned to adjust his hearing for.

"Uh, haha," Tsukune laughs, still a bit shaken up, "I'm doing well thanks. And you?"

"Oh, fine, I'm feeling fine." Mizore smiles, readjusting the lollipop, clicking it lightly across her teeth. _Click, click, click. _

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Tsukune questions earnestly, not phased in the slightest by Mizore's voyeuristic nature. She hesitates.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Mizore asks, colouring softly when Tsukune nods. To him, the innocence is a refreshing change of pace.

"Sure, I had nowhere to be anyway." It's a little white lie to say that he doesn't have a test on human mannerisms tomorrow to study for, but he's sure that nothing will come of it. He's well-to-do on subjects such as those, and a tiny break never hurt anyone. In fact, it's just what he needs right now.

Tsukune doesn't pull back when Mizore hooks her arm in his, prompting her to press closer. Her distinct lack of body heat should disturb him, but Tsukune ignores it, warming her side with his own. It's a small act but a kind one nonetheless, and Tsukune is nothing if not a gentleman. At least, that's what he tells himself.

"School's been stressful lately." Mizore begins as they match eachother's step. "We have a test tomorrow I should be studying for." Tsukune is surprised at this admission - how it perfectly matches his earlier thoughts.

"I can help, if you want." He offers.

"Oh, that would be great Tsukune." Mizore says, mustering the entirety of her enthusiasm into becoming louder, albeit not by much. "Maybe you could stop by my dorm later this evening. I can make dinner."

Tsukune goes from pink to red to a deep vermilion, all in a matter of seconds. He laughs, then coughs nervously. Against all better judgement, "Sure."

"That's great!" Mizore hugs Tsukune's side, immensely pleased with his answer. They continue to walk at a leisurely stride, comfortably slow. Before they know it, an hour has passed over their back-and-forth conversation, bringing an end to Tsukune and Mizore's unusually pleasant exchange.

Mizore is left standing in the entrance of the girls' dorm, a tall, white, many-windowed building not especially impressive. It's modern look contrasts bitterly against the rest of the area, namely the woods in their all-encompassing expanse. The dome that seals Youkai Academy within itself has shifted to night; grey clouds sit in black, speckled by unnaturally lustrous stars.

"Would you like to come up? I promised dinner." Mizore smiles, alternating which side of her mouth the lollipop is on in quick succession as Tsukune wonders how it hasn't completely dissipated by now.

"I'd like that." Tsukune responds, and it's the truth. He hasn't had anything to eat since the morning, and energy bars can only fill so much space. A stomach rumbling belies his calm demeanor. He adds to his previous statement, "A lot."

Mizore seems pleased by this. Out of nowhere, without a hint of provocation, she tip-toes up to Tsukune's height and captures his lips for a fleeting, glorious second. Her kiss is wet and firm, tasting of butterscotch, and when they part, Tsukune has no idea how to react, much less what to say.

"I-" He surprises himself with managing even that. Mizore takes his hand, and the lead, as they walk upstairs to her room. Tonight, if only for tonight, there'll be more than just curry on the menu.

Eat your heart out, Moka.

* * *

><p><strong>Y'know what I love more than writing a sex scene? Teasing you with one. Hope you liked. ;)<strong>


End file.
